The Clone Wars
by Forever Takari
Summary: Chap. 9 UP!Evil clones of the digidestined are showing up in the digiworld. Can the dds stop them and who is the evil creating them. Why is TK not acting like himself. Takari
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Even though I wish I did, I do not own Digimon.

A/N: Hello! This is my second fic so I hope you all will enjoy it. For all those fans of my first story, Hope's Return Home, don't worry I will finish it. I just got this crazy idea one day and I just had to write a fic on it. I don't know if you guys will like it, but I hope you do. Remember to REVIEW! No flames please, but constructive criticism is welcomed.

****

The Clone Wars

Chapter One

It was 9:00pm and sixteen-year-old Kari Kamiya was standing right outside of Odaiba High School waiting for her boyfriend TK Takaishi to come out of the school. Right now TK was in the boy's locker room getting dressed after the basketball game. Odaiba High had won the game with a score of 82 to 68. Of course TK was the star player and the captain of team. He was also the most popular guy in school. Every girl in the school wanted to be his girlfriend. He was smart, cool, and, most importantly, he was hot!

Of course these were not the reasons why Kari was so in love with TK. To her it didn't matter that he was the most popular guy in school, she just loved who he was as a person. He's only person in the world who could cheer her up whenever she's feeling down and depressed. He could always make her laugh and somehow Kari could still see the little eight-year-old boy she had met years ago inside him. He really hadn't changed much, though he wasn't such a crybaby anymore, he still had that loveable innocence about him. 

Kari waited for a few minutes and then TK finally walked out the school. "Took you long enough." Kari said as she wrapped her arms around his neck. TK smiled and said, "Sorry but I was talking to the other guys for a while. Kari nodded and then kissed him on the lips.

When they broke apart TK said, "Thanks for coming to my game tonight. I know you probably bored since basketball isn't exactly your favorite sport." "Well it's true that I do much prefer soccer to basketball, but my favorite thing to do is watch you so I wasn't bored." Kari said. TK laughed and they kissed again. "Come on, I'll walk you home." TK said after they broke from their kiss.

They walked home hand in hand in silence, both of them just enjoying each other's company. It took them about twenty minutes to get to Kari's apartment. When they got to her front door TK put his arms around Kari's waist and pulled her in for a passionate kiss. After what seemed like forever, Kari finally broke away from the kiss and said, "I better go inside now before Tai walks out here and sees you and I making out." "Do you have to?" TK asked with a childish pout on his face. "Yes I do. I'll see you tomorrow. " Kari replied and then she turned around and walked inside.

When Kari walked in she saw her big brother Tai slouched down on the couched with a bowl of popcorn on his lap looking like a bum. "Bout time you came home. You're lucky mom and dad aren't home or else you'd probably be grounded for coming home this late." Tai told his little sister. "It's not that late and, by the way, mom and dad allow me to be out till 10:30 so I'm actually home early since it's only 10:05." Kari retorted. "It's a school night and mom and dad wouldn't let you stay out this late on a school night." Tai said. "They allow me to stay out whenever TK has a game and he had a game tonight so I went to it." Kari replied. "What are you doing here anyway Tai? Did you forget that you don't live here anymore?" asked Kari. "My stupid roommates decided to throw a wild party at our place and I didn't want to be a part of it since I don't really no any of their friends so I came here." He answered.

Tai had moved out of his family's apartment six months ago and was now living in an apartment with two other guys. He and all the older digidestined are now in college. Kari really wasn't surprised to see him hear tonight since he does come by pretty often. Tai is known to be a bad cook so he comes back to his parents' apartment looking for food every now and then.

Kari just rolled her eyes at Tai explanation for being here tonight. "I'm tired. I'm going to bed now. Good night Tai." Then she went into her room and closed the door. She changed into her pajamas and went to bed.

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~

TK had arrived home a few minutes ago. Of course his mom wasn't home, which didn't surprise TK. His mom was never home. She always seemed to be at work. TK found some leftovers in the fridge so he warmed them up and had it for dinner. 

After eating dinner, TK decided to go to bed. He was about to change into his sleeping clothes when all of a sudden a bright light came from his computer and illuminated his entire room. _'What the hell is going on!'_ TK thought. The changed from very bright and illuminating to dark. TK saw a dark arm come from the computer. Then legs and another arm and the entire body until finally the whole creature was standing in TK's room.

TK's eyes opened wide when he who it was. The evil gave TK an evil smile and said, "Hello Hope! You're coming with me!" "No!! It can't be you!" TK yelled. The creature laughed and before TK could react, he was being pulled by the monster into the computer. "Let me go!" TK screamed frantically, but it was no use. In a matter of seconds both TK and the hideous monster were gone.

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~

Kari woke up Wednesday morning and took a shower and then got dressed for school. Then she headed for the kitchen to have breakfast. "Morning mom!" she said to her mother. "Hi honey." Mrs. Kamiya replied. 

After breakfast Kari walked out the door to go to school. She waited outside for a little while since she usually walked to school with TK, Yolie and Cody. "Hey Kari." Yolie said as she and came approached Kari. "Hi guys. Where's TK?" asked Kari. "We don't know. He wasn't home this morning." Cody said. "He had some work to get done at school this morning so he left little earlier." Yolie added. "Yeah probably." Kari said. 

The three friends walked to school and in twenty minutes they were there. Then Kari saw TK at the front of the school flirting with some girl. Naturally she got jealous so she walked over to them. "Hey TK", said Kari, "Why didn't you walk to school with me, Cody and Yolie?" TK shrugged and said, "I don't know, I just felt like coming alone." Kari was a bit surprised. TK had never blown her off like that. 

The bell rang, telling the students that it was time to go to class. Kari and TK walked to their math class. When they walked in they saw Davis there. "Hey Kari, hey TP." Davis greeted his friends. "Don't call me that you jerk." TK said to Davis. Davis was taken aback. "Wow chill out TK. I call you that everyday and you never flip out like that." Davis said. "Well stop. My name is TK." TK replied and walked to his seat. "Davis turned to Kari and said, "What's up with him." Kari shrugged. "I don't know, he's acting kind of weird. He didn't even walk to school with me, Yolie and Cody this morning." Kari told him.

Their math teacher walked into the room so Kari and Davis had to stop their conversation and go to their seats. "Alright class today you're learning-" "Excuse me, Mr. Nero." TK interrupted the teacher. "What is it Mr. Takaishi?" Mr. Nero asked. "Do we have work today? Everyone here knows that math is totally lame so we shouldn't have to do it." TK said. All the students started to laugh, except for Kari and Davis. They were shocked by what TK had said. Mr. Nero had a very angry look on his face. "Well, Mr. Takaishi, if you don't want to work then you don't have to. You get to go to the principal's office. TK laughed as he walked out the door and headed to the principal's office.

For the rest of the class Kari had a hard time concentrating. She was thinking about TK and wondering why he was acting like this. When the bell rang at the end of class Kari grabbed her stuff and headed to her locker to get her books for the next class. She saw TK walking down the hall with a big smirk on his face.

"How'd your meeting with the principal go?" she asked him. "That old fool only gave me a detention. No big deal." TK answered. "Uh TK, why are you acting like this?" Kari asked him. "Acting like how?" He pretended he had no clue what Kari was talking about. "You're acting different." Kari answered. "Whatever. Anyway, I'm bored here let's leave." TK said. Kari was surprised. "What? We can't skip school." "Come on. Have some adventure in your life." he said. "TK I'm not gonna skip school. I'll get in huge trouble." She told him. "Well your loss. I'm going. Bye!" Then he left.

Kari stood there with her mouth hanging open. She couldn't believe TK just walked out of school like that. The bell rang, which meant that Kari was late for class. "Damn it." Kari said to herself as she ran to class.

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~

At lunchtime Kari, Yolie, Davis, Cody, and Ken all sat together and were talking. "I can't believe TS skipped school." Davis said. "Yeah that isn't like him at all." Ken said. "Did something happen between you two last night?" Yolie asked Kari. "No. After the game we talked and he walked me home and that's it." Kari answered. "Maybe something happened after he took you home." Cody said. "Maybe." Said Kari.

Kari had no idea what was going on with TK, but it was starting to worry her. She could usually read TK like a book, she could tell when he's mad or depressed. Now, however, she just didn't know what was going on. It almost seemed like he wasn't TK at all.

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~

For the rest of the week TK hadn't shown up in school. His mom was getting worried because he was coming home later and later each night. Every time Kari tried to talk to him, he would blow her off or give her some sarcastic remark. He was being mean to the other digidestined and was hardly talking to them. On Friday night he even had to be escorted home by a police officer because he was caught drinking with a bunch of other guys.

It was Saturday morning now and Kari was on her way to the park to meet the other dds. She had called them and told them that they need to have a meeting. She had been watching TK and was now starting to figure out what was going on. At least she hoped that she had figured it out. Her idea did seem rather farfetched.

When she arrived at the park she saw all the dds there waiting. "What'd you want to talk about sis?" Tai asked. "Yeah why'd you make get up early on a Saturday?" asked Davis. "It's about TK." She said. "Why would we want to talk that jerk!" Yolie said. She was obviously pissed off at the way TK had been acting lately. "Well I think I may know what's wrong with him." Kari stated. "Oh yeah? What do you think it is?" Matt asked. He was starting to worry about his brother and also had his own theories as to why TK was acting like this. "Well you guys have to be open minded about my theory. I mean, it took me a while to believe myself." Kari said. "Well what is it?" Mimi asked 

"I don't think that is the real TK." Kari said. 

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~

That' s it for chap. 1!! Did you guys like it. Please, please, please review and tell me what you think. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: It's sad but it's true…I don't own Digimon.

A/N: Hi! I'm back with chapter two. Thank you to the people who reviewed the previous chapter. I'm glad you liked it. I hope you will enjoy this chapter as well. Remember to reviews because the reviews inspire me to write more. Enjoy!!

****

The Clone Wars

Chapter Two

****

All the digidestined look at Kari with doubting and unbelieving looks on their faces. "Uh Kari? What do mean that's not TK?" Tai asked his little sister. "I think you've lost your mind." Davis added. Kari sighed. She did expect this reaction from them.

"Well I know it looks him, but I just know that isn't TK. He just looks like TK." Kari said. "Wait a minute. Are you trying to tell us that TS has an evil twin that none of us have ever known about and now his evil twin has come here to ruin TA's life?" Davis asked stupidly. "I doubt that's Kari meant." Joe told Davis. Davis only shrugged. "Like I was saying", Kari continued, "that person may look like TK but he's not. He may not be an evil twin, but he is an imposter of some sort." "How can you be so sure?" Sora asked. 

Kari thought for a minute. How did she know that it wasn't TK? "Well I've spent a lot of time with TK since we were eight. I know the real TK would never act the way this TK is acting. Besides, he also doesn't have the same eyes as the real TK." Kari said. "What do you mean the same eyes?" Ken asked. Kari blushed a bit and said, "Well TK's eyes are beautiful sky blue and filled with joy and happiness. The eyes on this TK are the same color blue but they're cold and bitter and angry." "I think TL's eyes always look the same." Davis commented. "You're a guy. You don't have the ability to read someone's eyes." Yolie said. "Whatever." Davis said.

"Let's not get off topic." Tai told them. "Sorry Kari, but I still have my doubts. If that's not TK then who is he?" he asked his sister. "I don't know, but you have to believe me on this." Kari said. "I believe you." Matt said. This statement surprised everyone and they all turned to look at him. "Look, I know my little brother would never do the things that this imposter is doing." Matt said. 

Everyone was silent for a while as they thought about what Matt and Kari had said. Then Joe spoke up. "I'm still not sure if I believe this imposter stuff, but if it is true then where is the real TK?" he asked. Yolie said, "All the problems in our life all lead up to one thing." "The digiworld!" everyone said in unison. 

"Well then we're all going to digiworld." Tai ordered. "Izzy can you open the digiport?" "Uh, sure, but I actually forgot my laptop at home." Everyone fainted. "Izzy forgot his laptop? I must be dreaming." Davis said. "Either that or hell just froze over." Ken added.

"Very funny guys. You all could just come to my place and we'll go to the digiworld from there." Izzy said. "How about we meet at your apartment in half an hour. I have a few things I want to get first." Kari said. Everyone agreed.

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~

When Kari got home she packed a small back pack with a bunch of first aid stuff that she had just bought from a convenience store incase anyone of them got hurt. Then she grabbed her digivice and crest and walked out the door to go to Izzy's place. (A/N: I know the dds don't have their crests anymore but I like them so I decided to put them in the story.)

Kari took the bus since Izzy's apartment lived too far to walk to. She couldn't wait to go to the digiworld because all she wanted to do was get her TK back and get rid of the imposter. She was worried about TK. She didn't know what happened to him. He could be injured or maybe worse.

Kari arrived at Izzy's place fifteen minutes later and she saw that everyone was already there except of course Davis, who was late for everything. A few minutes later Davis finally walked in. "Okay now that Davis is finally here we can go to the digiworld. Do you have the digiport up Izzy?" Tai asked. "Yep we're already to go." Izzy answered. "Okay Davis you do it." Tai said. Davis nodded and yelled, "Digiport open!" With that they were all sucked into the computer.

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~

When they got to the digiworld they all looked around. "Everything seems to be normal." Ken said. "Yeah. Uh I wonder where our digimon are." Matt said. "Augumon!" Tai called. "Augumon!" All the other dds followed and started call for their partners. "Gatomon!" Kari yelled 

Kari heard a rustling noise from a tree so she looked up into it. "Gatomon it's you!" She said with a huge smile on her face. Gatomon did not look happy, though. "Stay back! Don't come any closer!" she hissed. "Gatomon what's wrong with you? It's me Kari. Your partner." Kari said. Gatomon stared at for a few seconds. "Kari? Is it really you?" The little cat-like digimon asked. "Of course it's me silly." Kari told her. "It is you! It is you!" Gatomon shouted with joy as she jumped out of the tree and into Kari's arms. 

The group heard another rustling noise coming from the bushes behind them. Then Gabumon stepped out. "Matt! Matt! It's really you!" he shouted as he ran toward Matt. "Hey Gabumon! Long time no see!" "Hey Gabumon, Gatomon, do you two know where our digimon partners are?" Sora asked. "Nope I haven't seen them in quite a while." Gatomon said. "Yeah, nowadays we digimon are too afraid to go off looking for any other digimon." Gabumon added.

Gabumon's statement got all the dds interested in what he was saying. "Why are you afraid to look for other digimon?" asked Izzy. "Because we don't know which are real digimon and which are evil clone digimon." Gabumon answered. "What do you mean by 'evil clone'?" Joe asked. "Something evil has been creating evil clones of the digimon. There are also clones of all you guys here. They've caused the digimon to stop trusting each other because they don't know which ones are the real ones and which ones are clones who are trying destroy the digiworld." Gatomon said. "That's why you were hesitant to believe that I was the real Kari." Kari said.

Gabumon stopped to think little and then said, "But if you guys didn't know about the clones then you didn't come here to get rid of them. So why are you all here." "TK's missing. We think he might be here." Kari told the two digimon. "Hey wait a minute, Patamon's been missing also!" Gatomon said. "Really?" asked Cody. "Yeah. Me and Patamon used to hang out together all the time. Then one day I told Patamon that was going down by the stream to catch some fish for us to eat, but when I returned he wasn't there anymore and I hadn't seen him since then." Gatomon said. 

The dds thought for a minute. Wherever Patamon is TK must be with him. "How long has Patamon been missing?" ask Izzy. "Four months." Gatomon replied. "Well TM has only been gone four days." Davis said. "Wait a minute. Patamon couldn't have been gone for four months. All of us younger digidestined had picnic here just three weeks ago." Kari said. "Yeah that's true!" Yolie yelled. "No, that was almost five months ago." Gatomon stated. 

Now the dds were especially confused. Then Izzy thought of something. "What it time in the digital world got warped again like the first time were came here. If Patamon has been missing for four months and TK's been missing for four days, then one day in our world equals a month in the digiworld." "But we don't know for sure that TK is here. We haven't exactly confirmed that the TK that's in our world now is an imposter." Cody stated. "Well now that I've heard about these clones I'm pretty sure that the other TK is one of the clones." Tai said. 

"Then that means that TK has been here for four months. What if something bad has happened to him." Kari said. She was getting more and more worried about TK by the second. "Don't worry Kari. I'm sure we'll find him." Mimi said, trying to comfort her. "Well if we want to find TK then we should start looking now and hopefully we'll find all our other digimon as well." Tai said. Everyone agreed and they started walking in the digiworld trying to find TK.

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~

So far their search wasn't going to well. They had been walking for two hours and hadn't found their digimon or any clues as to where TK would be. Now they were sitting under the tree taking a break. "Man I'm exhausted." Davis complained. "Yeah, I don't think I wore the right shoes for this." Mimi whined. "I think we should keep going." Kari said. She didn't want to rest. All she wanted to do was find her boyfriend and go back home. "Come on Kari, it wouldn't hurt to rest for while." "Haven't you rested enough?" Kari questioned. "Kari, we've only rested for three minutes." Sora stated. "I agree with Kari. I think we should go now." Said Matt.

The rest of the dds gave out loud moans and groans. "Just give us five more minutes." Tai tried to reason. "Forget it Tai, I'm going on." Matt said and walked off. "I'm going too." Kari said and went with him. 

They didn't get very far because then they…"AHHH!!!"…fell into a deep hole. Tai and the others ran over to the hole and look inside it. "Are you two okay?!" Davis asked. Matt and Kari were now lying on their backs in the hole. "Uh…yeah…I…think…we're…okay. Matt barely managed to say. He and Kari slowly got up. "We'll look for a rope to pull you guys out!" Tai shouted. "That won't be necessary. This looks like a tunnel. There must be another way out so we'll go look for it. You guys just look for the other end and wait for us there." Matt said. The two digimon, who had not fallen in the hole, decided to jump in. Gatomon was able to land on her feet since she is a cat, but Gabumon landed on his rare end. "You guys didn't have to jump in. You could have just stayed with the others." Kari pointed out. "Well digimon like being with partners." Gabumon said.

Kari, Matt, and the digimon were walking inside the tunnel now. Then they came to a fork that split into three tunnels. "Which one do we take?" Kari asked. Matt had a bit of a dumbfounded look on his that meant he had no idea where to go. "Go to the one on the right." Gatomon said. "Are you sure about that?" asked Matt. "Of course. I'm am a cat so I have great senses." Gatomon answered.

They walked down the tunnel for almost half an hour and it seemed like they were getting nowhere. Then finally the group saw a light. "I guess the old saying is true about there always being a light at the end of the tunnel." Kari joked. They ran towards the light and eventually got out of the tunnel and into a forested part of the digiworld. "I wonder where the others are." Kari said. "Well we told them to follow the tunnel. They most likely kept going straight since they didn't know there were three tunnels while we went off to the right." Matt replied.

Kari look around and thought she saw something from the corner of her eye. "Hey there's Tai over there! Hey Tai! Over here!" she called. Tai saw them and walked over. Sora was with him but none of the other dds were there. "Hey Tai, where are the others?" Matt asked. Tai and Sora had smirks on their faces. Then all of a sudden they attacked Matt and Kari. "Oh no those are clones!" Gatomon yelled as she tried to help Kari. The Sora clone was able to kick her off, though. Gabumon was also having trouble. Kari and Matt were pinned to the floor by the clones. Then out of nowhere…

"Pepper Breath!" The clone Tai exploded into bits of digital data. Another pepper breath did the same thing to the Sora clone. The group turned around and saw Augumon standing behind them. "Hi guys!" Augumon said. Gatomon and Gabumon went on defense mode. "Hey don't worry. I'm the real Augumon I promise." Augumon tried to convince them. "Yeah you two, he did save our lives." Matt told the two digimon. 

Augumon was happy to see his friends. It had been a while since he had seen them. "Where's Tai?" he asked. "Oh we got separated from the others." Matt said. "We should go back and look for them." They were about to go when Gatomon spotted something in the distance. "Hey what's that over there?" she asked. "That's TK!" Kari yelled.

They all ran over to him. He was lying on his stomach and was unconscious. He also had cuts and bruises all over him and his clothes were ragged. Patamon was lying unconscious next to TK. "I wonder what happened to him." Kari said. "I don't know but when I find whoever did this to my little brother I'm gonna kick their ass." Matt said. "There could be more clones around here. We should find somewhere safe to stay." Gatomon said. "I think there's a cave not too far from here. We could go there." Gabumon said. 

Matt picked up TK and Kari picked up Patamon and they all walked toward the cave. When they walked into the cave they saw that it was fairly small and there were no digimon in it. Matt laid TK down against the wall of the cave and Kari placed Patamon next to him. Kari took the first aid stuff out of her backpack and started to treat TK wounds and put bandages around them.

"Do you think he'll be okay?" Kari asked Matt. "I'm sure he will. TK's always been a pretty tough guy. Right now I just want to know what happened to him and who did it to him." He replied. "Do you think it's a digimon or a person like when Ken was the digimon Emperor?" asked Kari. "I have no idea but I'm sure whoever or whatever it is, it's pretty strong and evil." Matt said. "TK will be able to tell us when he wakes up." Gabumon said.

Kari was scared now. She didn't know who could have done this. She hated knowing that TK had been hear for four months. She didn't what he had been through while he was here. _At least he was able to escape_ she thought. 

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~

Somewhere in the digital world in a castle an evil monster was in his lair looking at Kari, Matt, and TK from some sort of vortex. He had an evil smile on his dark, evil face. "It seems as if Hope's friends have found him. He's a fool for escaping here and his friends are fools for coming here to find him. Ha ha ha ha!"

A smaller creature walked into the monster's lair. "Master, the digital gate is now closed. Those digidestined punks will never be able to escape. Not even the bearer of Knowledge will be to figure out a way out." The small creature said. "Good." Said the monster. 

The smaller creature thought for a moment and then said, "Uh Master, I just want to know why you let the child of Hope get away so easily, you could have stopped him." The evil monster gave a menacing laugh. "No matter where Hope is he will not be safe. He's foolish for not realizing that his death is inevitable. Ha ha ha!" 

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~

That's it chap 2! Did you like it? I sure most of you probably know who the evil monster is, but I still like leaving it a mystery. Anyway, please review. I love reviews.  



	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I never did and never will own Digimon.

A/N: Hello everyone! Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed this story. I hope you'll like this chapter. As always, please review and tell me what you think.

****

The Clone Wars

Chapter Three

The sun was starting to set in the digiworld. Matt, Gabumon, and Agumon were out looking for food. Kari and Gatomon were still in the cave looking after TK and Patamon. Neither of them had woken up since they were found. Kari was worried about whether or not they would be okay and also worried about the evil whatever it was that had brought TK here. She was also concerned the mysterious clones that had appeared in the digiworld. Did they have any connection to what happened to TK?

"Hey Gatomon, how long have the clones been here?" Kari asked her digimon partner. "Hmm…almost four months." Gatomon answered. "Do you think they have anything to do with TK or whoever brought him here?" asked Kari. "Probably. I hadn't really thought about that, but whoever did this to TK must be person who created the clones." Gatomon said. 

Just then TK started to stir a little. Then his eyes opened. "TK!" Kari exclaimed. "You're Awake!" TK didn't seem happy to see them though. He had fear in his eyes. "NO, stay away from me! Stay away!" TK yelled as he backed himself tightly against the wall of the cave. Kari was taken aback. "TK what's wrong? It's me Kari." "No you're not Kari. You're just one of those clones." TK said like a frightened little child. "No TK I'm not a clone. It's really me, I'm the real Kari." Kari tried to convince him. 

TK put his hands on each side of his head and yelled, "If you're not a clone then you're just another hallucination! Why wont these hallucinations stop?!" Then he started hitting his head to get himself to snap out of the hallucination.

Matt and the two digimon walked in the cave at that moment. "Hey what's he doing?" Matt asked Kari. "He thinks we're just hallucinations." Kari said. Matt kneeled down and grabbed TK's shoulders and said, "TK, buddy, snap out of it. It's me, you're big brother. I'm not a hallucination, I'm really here and so is Kari." TK looked up at Matt with tears coming down his cheeks. "Matt? Kari? No it can't you. I haven't seen anyone in four months." TK said. "We're here now TK." Kari said as she placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "You guys are really here, I'm not hallucinating." TK said. Then he rested his head of Kari chest and cried like child. Kari wrapped her arms around TK trying to comfort him. _Oh TK, what happened to you? _Kari thought.

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~

Tai and the others continued walking through the forest of the digiworld. "It's been hours and we still haven't found Kari and Matt." Davis complained. "Yeah, where could they be?" Mimi wondered. "We have to keep looking." Tai said. He was getting worried about his little sister and best friend.

The dds stopped suddenly when they saw another Sora walking not too far from them. "Wow, another Sora." Joe said. "Shhh, don't speak so loud or she'll hear you. That's gotta be one of the clones. Let's hide behind these bushes." Tai instructed. The dds ducked down behind the bushes so the cloned Sora would not see them. Davis decided to take the opportunity to crack a joke. "Hey now that there's two Soras, Tai could be with one and Matt could be with the other. It's a win win situation." "Shut up Davis!" both Tai and Sora yelled. 

When the clone Sora had gotten far enough away from the dds, they got up from their hiding place. "Those clones sure look real." Ken said. "Yeah, I never would have known that was a clone if the real Sora wasn't standing right next to me." Yolie added. "Well I hope that the clones of me look as good as I do because a Mimi-whether it's the real me or a clone-should never look bad." Mimi said. The other dds sweat drop.

"Sora? Sora it that really you?" a voice called from above them. The group looked up and saw Biyomon flying above them. "Biyomon!" Sora exclaimed. "I saw you guys hiding from that clone so you must be the real digidestined because clones never hide from each other." Biyomon said as she flew down and into Sora's arms. "I'm so happy to see you Sora. It's been so long." Do you know where our other digimon partners are Biyomon?" asked Izzy. "No, sorry. Nowadays all I ever see is clones." Biyomon replied. "Well at least we found one of the digimon. Now we just need to find the others." Joe said. "And Kari and Matt." Cody added. "Yeah but where could they be?" Mimi whined.

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~

TK had fallen asleep in Kari's arms. She didn't want to wake him up. He looked at peace like an innocent baby. Patamon, on the other hand, had woken up a few minutes ago and was gobbling down the food that Matt had brought as if he hadn't eaten in a year.

"So Patamon, what exactly happened to you and TK?" Matt asked. "Well nothing really happened to me, I was just beaten a lot. All the bad stuff happened to TK." Patamon answered with sadness in his voice. "What do you mean 'bad stuff'? What did they do to him?" Kari asked. "I don't really know. We were locked up in a small cell. Everyday TK was taken from the cell and carried to a room down the hall from our cell. I never saw what they did to him, but I would hear him screaming from inside the room. When he was brought back to the cell he would be worn out and weak." Patamon said. "Who was it? Who did this to you guys?" Matt asked. "It was Devimon." Patamon replied.

"Devimon!" Everyone yelled. "But didn't TK kill Devimon the first time you guys came to the digital world?" asked Kari. "He did." Matt said. "That's what makes all of this so confusing." "Are you sure it was Devimon?" Agumon asked. "Of course I'm sure it was him. I'll never forget that evil monster." Patamon said. 

TK woke up just then. "TK, you're awake." Kari said. "You're still here. I guess I really wasn't hallucinating." TK said. TK looked over and saw Patamon. "Patamon! Hey buddy, I guess we managed to escape." Patamon flew over to him and landed on TK's head since it is his favorite place to be. "TK, are you okay now?" Matt asked. "For now I am." TK replied.

"Hey TK, you better eat some of the fish we caught. I'm sure you're hungry." Gabumon said. TK walked over and grabbed a fish to eat. "Uh TK, what happened to you while you were here?" asked Kari. "I don't want to talk about it!" TK said, way more harsh than he intended. "Sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you. It's just that I…I want to forget everything that happened. I just want to go home." TK said.

"Speaking of home, we need to find the others. Then we can leave the digiworld and go home so we could figure out what to do about Devimon." TK grimaced when Matt said Devimon. "It's getting late. We should wait until tomorrow to look for the others." Kari said. "I'll stay up for first watch and then I'll wake Gabumon and Agumon up to stand guard for the rest of the night. We wouldn't want any clones to walk in here while we're sleeping." Matt instructed. Again TK grimaced when he heard the word clones.

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~

Devimon sat in his lair once again watching the three digidestined. He had that same evil grin on his face. "So digidestined, you want to go home? Well you'll never see your home again. Once Hope is dead, killing the rest of you annoying digidestined will be a piece of cake."

Devimon's little servant, who happened to be DemiDevimon, walked into the lair again. "Master, more clones are ready to be sent out. Shall I let them go now?" "Yes, do that now." Devimon ordered. 

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~

Kari was woken up early the next morning by Gatomon. Everyone else was already awake. They ate a few berries that Gabumon had picked for breakfast and then go ready to find to others. 

"Which way should we look for them?" Kari asked. "I think we should go back the way we came." Matt said. "I hope we find them soon. I want to see Tai." Agumon said. "Let's also hope we don't run into any clones." Gatomon muttered. 

They walked for three hours and still hadn't found the other dds. On the bright side, they didn't see any clones. TK remained silent the entire time. All he did was follow Matt and Kari and listen to what they were saying. 

They had walked for another hour when they stopped because they heard voices coming from behind the bushes. Gatomon, Gabumon, and Agumon went on defense mode. "Clones." Gabumon said. Agumon didn't waste any time. He jumped behind the bushes and let out a pepper breath. 

"Ouch! My butt! It burns it burns it burn!" Davis started running around trying to oust the fire that was on his butt. Yolie grabbed her water bottle and poured the water on Davis's butt. "That feels much better." Davis said. 

Biyomon was now currently attacking Agumon since she thought that he was a clone. "Wait Biyomon, it's me!" Agumon yelled. "Tai!" Kari called out. "Kari? Matt? TK?!" "Biyomon stop! That's really Agumon!" Sora yelled. Biyomon stopped and said, "Oops, Sorry Agumon. "Agumon! I'm so glad to see you bud!" Tai said as he hugged his digimon partner. "Sorry for hurting you Davis. I thought you were a clone." Agumon apologized. 

"You guys found TK!" Mimi exclaimed when she found him. She ran over and gave him a big hug. "Yeah, welcome back TS." Davis said while rubbing his butt. TK didn't say anything to any of them. "What's with him?" Ken asked. "Well to make a long story short, Devimon is back." Matt said. 

"What!" The older digidestined yelled. "How could Devimon be back? Angemon defeated him years ago." Sora said. "Yeah, this is impossible!" Joe yelled. "Who's Devimon?" asked Cody. "He's the first evil digimon we fought the first time we came to the digiworld." Tai explained. "Oh yeah, the one that Angemon gave his life to destroy." Yolie said.

"I wonder how he came back." Izzy said. "We should go back home. We'll figure all of this out later." Tai said. "I agree. Plus TK may need to see a doctor." Joe said. 

The dds walked back toward one of the TV monitors that would take them back home. It took them several hours to reach the monitor, plus they had to stop for lunch. By time they reached the TV it was already night. "We finally made it." Davis said. "Well open now Davis! Don't waste anymore time!" Yolie yelled. "Okay, okay. Digiport open!" Davis yelled. 

There was no response. "Why are we still here?" Yolie asked. "I'll try it." Tai said. "Digiport open!" No response. "Izzy, figure out what's going on here." Tai told him. Izzy took out his laptop and started to type vigorously on it. 

When he stopped typing he said, "Uh guys, you may not like this but I can't get the digiport opened." "What do you mean you can't get it opened?!" Davis exclaimed. Izzy had a grim look on his face. "We're stuck here."

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~

Chapter 3 is done! Did you like it? Review and tell me what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I think everyone knows that I don't own Digimon.

A/N: I'm back! As always, thank you to those who reviewed my story. I'm glad you guys seem to like it. Anyway, read on and enjoy!!

****

The Clone Wars

Chapter Four

Tai Kamiya was now pacing back and forth. "What do you mean we're stuck here!" he yelled. Izzy gulped and said, "I don't know Tai. I just can't figure this out, but I'll keep trying." "Of course you have to keep trying!" Tai snapped. Sora put her hand on his shoulder. "Calm down Tai. Yelling isn't gonna help." "Sora's right, we have stay calm." Matt said. "We managed to stay here for months before." Joe said referring to the first time they had been brought to the digital world. "I can't do that again! I need my home, my bed!" Mimi whined. 

They all sat down to think. They were agitated and tired. It was getting late and the five digimon were starting to fall asleep. "We'll have to figure this out in the morning. I'm too tired to think." Yolie commented. "I agree." Cody added. 

The dds found spots to sleep for the night. Kari noticed that TK had isolated himself from the group. He was sitting under a tree with his knees folded to his chest with his arms around his knees. Kari walked over and sat down next to him. "Are you okay?" she asked concerned. "I guess." TK muttered. "TK I…I want to help you. I wish I could make your pain go away, but…I can't." Kari said sadly. TK sighed and said, "I don't think anyone can take away my pain."

Kari felt absolutely useless at that point. "TK, you know I love you, but…uh…please tell me what happened to you." She said. "I can't. It just hurts too much." TK replied. "You'll still be here in the morning, right?" he asked. "Of course I'll be here." Kari said. "It's just that sometimes I feel like this still just a dream and then I'll wake up and I'll still be alone. I don't want to be alone anymore. I missed you Kari. I…I needed you." TK said. Kari put an arm around his shoulder and said, "TK, I always be here for you. I won't let anyone take you away again. I promise."

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~

The digidestined woke up early the next morning. Too early according to Davis. "What should we do now?" asked Ken. "I say we have breakfast. I'm starving." Davis said. "What are we gonna eat?" Sora asked. "Didn't you pack some food to bring here?" Matt asked her. "We ate it all yesterday. I didn't think we'd be here for long so I didn't bring a lot of food." Sora replied. "There are a lot of berries growing here. We could eat those." Gatomon said. "I guess we'll have to since there's nothing else to eat." Yolie said.

The dds managed to choke down some berries, which they didn't like too much. After breakfast they once again started trying to find a way to get home. "We could talk to Gennai." Kari suggested. "If you could find him. His home was taken over by clones." Gatomon said. "How did they find his home?" Tai asked. 

"It's all my fault." TK said with his head down. "What do you mean it's all your fault?" Matt asked his little brother. TK took a while to answer. "Devimon used me to make the clones. He invaded my memory. That's how he was able to make the clones, by taking you guys and the digimon from my mind and forming them into his evil clones. Not every digimon has cloned, just the ones that I've seen throughout my life. He was able to find Gennai's home because I know where it is. In other words, Devimon knows every single thing that I know." 

The dds took a minute to absorb all of this. If Devimon knows everything that TK knows, then he knows a lot! "Uh TK, do you know which digimon have been cloned?" asked Izzy. "Everyone that's in my memory." TK answered. This brought some fear to the digidestined. TK knows a lot of powerful digimon. "You mean there are clones of Imperialdramon?" Davis asked, fear evident in his voice. "Yes. Plus Angemon, Angewomon, WarGraymon, BlackWarGreymon, and every other digimon." TK replied. 

The dds worries were rising every second. "There's even clones of Azulongmon." TK said. That last statement brought the dds fear to a climax. "The clones aren't as strong as the real digimon are they?" Yolie asked. "They could be. It all depends on how well I know the digimon. I've seen Azulongmon's true power so it's not in my memory. That means that the real Azulongmon is more powerful than his clones. However, I know how strong Angemon and MagnaAngemon are so their clones will be as strong. Plus the evil power that Devimon gives them, so they might even be stronger." TK answered.

Once again the dds took a minute to absorb all of this information. "Well we'll just have to figure out a way to defeat Devimon and destroy all the clones." Tai said. "Easier said than done." Mimi commented. "I think you better count me out on the fighting. I my not be any help. I'm not strong like I used to be." TK said sadly. "No way bro. We're all digidestined and we're in this together. You'll always be the strong TK that I know." Matt said to TK. Then Matt reached in his pocket and pulled out TK's digivice and crest. "I took these before we came here. I figured you might need them." Matt said as he handed the crest and digivice to TK. "Thanks Matt." TK said meekly.

"Well what do we now?" Yolie asked. "I think we need to find our other digimon. Then we should look for Gennai." Sora replied. "I agree with Sora, but where should look for them?" asked Ken. "I don't know, but I really want to find Veemon." Davis commented. "How about we start heading north?" Sora suggested. "Why north?" asked Matt. "I don't know. North has just always been my favorite direction." Sora replied. "Oh yeah, we should always base our decisions on our favorite directions." Davis said sarcastically. "Well we have no idea where to look so we might as well go north. Unless you have any better ideas." Joe said. "I have no problem going north." Cody stated. "Fine we'll start going north." Tai said.

So the digidestined started going north for absolutely no reason at all except for the fact that it is Sora's favorite direction. 

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~

The dds traveled for three hours without seeing any of their digimon. "I knew we shouldn't have gone north." Davis mumbled. "Don't complain Davis, it could be worse." Mimi said. Of course Mimi didn't realize that it could get worse…and it did.

Just then clones of Tai, Kari, Matt, Izzy, Agumon, Gatomon, Gabumon, and Tentomon came toward the digidestined and they looked eager to kill the dds. 

Davis turned toward Mimi and yelled, "Don't you that every time someone says 'it could be worse' it always gets worse!" "No time to complain now Davis, we need to defend ourselves from those clones.

The dds got ready to defend themselves. The five digimon had already begun attacking the clones. 

"No! Stay away!" TK yelled. He had his hands at the sides of his head and fell to his knees. Tears were already rolling down his cheeks. "TK, are you okay?" Kari asked as she knelt down next to him. "There after me. Don't let them take me back to that place. I don't want to go back!" "There not gonna take you TK." Kari assured him. 

At least the clones weren't really much of a challenge for the digimon. The only clone left was the Matt clone. Gabumon turned his attention the Matt clone and easily destroyed him. "That's the first time I've ever had to kill Matt." Gabumon said. "Well at least they were easy to beat." Biyomon said. "Which means that TK think you guys are pretty weak." Davis snickered. 

By now TK had calmed down except he was soaked with sweat and tears. "You okay bro?" Matt asked. "I…I'm fine. I told you I won't be much help." TK replied. "We should probably rest now anyway." Yolie said. 

They had rested for only a minute when a Palmon, Gomamon, and Tentomon came out from behind some trees. "There are the clones! Kill them!" Palmon yelled. The dds had shocked looks on their faces. "We're not clones!" they all said in unison. "Why should we believe you?" Gomamon asked. "Because if we were clones we would have already attacked you guys." Agumon replied. "That's true." Tentomon said. "You mean that's really you Mimi!" Palmon exclaimed. "You bet it's me!" Mimi stated. Palmon ran and hugged Mimi. Likewise, Gomamon and Tentomon did the same thing to Joe and Izzy. 

"I never thought I'd see you again Mimi." Palmon said. "I was scared. Those clones are everywhere! Lately I've seen more clones than actual digimon." "Yeah, but we finally decided to stop running from them and destroy them instead. That's why we almost attacked you guys. We saw some clones walk in this direction, so we came after them." Tentomon said. "Well we destroyed those clones that you guys saw." Izzy said. 

"Ha ha ha!" The digidestined heard an evil laugh from above. "You little punks think you can beat my clones? That's a joke! Now give me back what belongs to me. Give me back Hope!" 

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~

Chapter 4 is done! Yay! Did you guys like it? REVIEW REVIEW! Tell me what you think of this chapter! Bye for now! 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon and I never will.

A/N: Hi everyone! Sorry it took longer than usual for me to get this chapter up, but I've been swamped with tons of schoolwork. Fortunately in a week I'll be on summer break and I'll be able to relax. Anyway, read on, enjoy, and review.

****

The Clone Wars

Chapter Five

The digidestined look up in horror as Devimon hovered over them. "You little runts might as well give up because there's no way you'll defeat me! Now I'm growing impatient, give the bearer of Hope to me NOW!" Devimon commanded. 

"No way! You'll never be able to take him!" Kari yelled. "Yeah, you'll have to get through us to get to him!" Davis added. Devimon laughed and said, "Don't make me laugh! I could squash you all like bugs." Then Matt stepped forward and yelled, "I've had enough of this. Digivolve Gabumon!" Before Gabumon could digivolve, Devimon said, "Don't bother. I don't want to fight you all right now anyway. You're too weak for me. When our battle comes I want you rats to at least be a bit of challenge." Then Devimon put an evil grin on his face and said, " By the way, you could keep your precious Hope for now, but he will die soon so if I were you, I'd start saying my good-byes to him." 

With that Devimon disappeared. "That jerk! I just want to kick his ass!" Yolie stated. "Calm down Yolie. Let's not forget that right now Devimon is stronger than us. Plus we figure out a way to destroy the clones before they destroy the digital world." "And the real world." TK added. It had been the first time he spoke since Devimon appeared. 

The other dds stared at him. "What do mean by 'and the real world'?" asked Izzy. "Devimon figured out a way to get the clones into the real world." TK replied. "Oh yeah, there was a clone of you, TK, in the real world." Joe said. "He's gonna keep sending clones there until he has complete control over the world." TK said. "That might be a problem." Matt said. "That's putting it lightly." Tai said.

"Come on guys, we can't think negatively. We have to beat Devimon!" Davis said. "We can't beat him! There's no way!" TK stated. "What do you mean TM? Of course we could beat him." Davis told him. "No! You guys want to find him so you could him. I don't want to go looking for him. I never want to see him again! You're just gonna have to do this without me!" TK shouted. "TK, we always find a way to beat the bad guys." Matt said. "No! You don't understand what it was like for me there! I can't fight him!" TK yelled.

Then the dds heard a noise from behind them so they turned around and saw a group of electmon charging toward them. "No. I won't let them take me back!" TK shouted. Then he ran as fast as he could in the other direction. "TK wait!" Kari called and started to run after him with Gatomon and Patamon following. 

Being a basketball player, TK was able to run much faster than Kari, who wasn't at all athletic. Kari stopped for a while to catch her breath. "Which way did he go?" she asked. "I think he that way." Patamon said, pointing to the right. Kari contemplated for a minute on whether to follow TK or go back and help the other fight the electmon. She decided to follow TK and started running again. 

She ran for about five minutes and then saw TK sitting down against a tree. He was as pale as a ghost. "TK, I was worried about you. Why'd you run off like that?" Kari asked as she sat down next to him. "I…I was afraid. I'm not the same brave TK that I used to be." TK replied. 

Kari sighed. She didn't really know what to say to him. She wanted to help, but she didn't know how. TK, I know you're scared but me and the other digidestined are here to protect you. We'd never let anything bad happen to you." She assured him. "I know. I just wish that I could protect myself." TK told her. "Don't worry TK. We'll be strong again." Patamon told his partner. "Yeah, and you'll always have your friends to support you." Gatomon said.

There was silence for a while. "We should probably get back to the others." Kari said, breaking the silence. "Fine. Let's go." TK said. 

When they got back to where the others were, they noticed something that they didn't really like. "Where are the others?" Kari asked. The area was empty. There was no sign of the dds or any clones. "Uh…this is kinda odd." Gatomon commented. "They couldn't have just disappeared." Patamon said. "Maybe they went looking for us and went the wrong way." Kari said. "Well let's go back and look for them." Gatomon said. 

The four of them turned around and went in search of their friends. They walked for a half-hour without seeing the other digidestined. "Where could they possibly be?" Kari asked herself. "Shouldn't you be able to find them with your digivice?" asked Patamon. "Oh yeah." Kari reached into her backpack and pulled out her pink digivice. "There's no signal." She said. "Great. This is just great! Now how are we supposed to find them?" 

They continued to walk some more, but still could not find the others. Hours had passed with not a trace of the other dds and now the sun was starting to set. "What if Devimon took them? What if he does to them what he did to me?" TK asked. "Don't worry TK. I'm sure they're fine." Kari tried to calm him down, but Kari herself was worried about the very same thing. 

"Could we rest now? I'm tired." Patamon said. "How could you possibly tired when all you've done was ride on TK's head." Gatomon asked. Patamon stuck his tongue out at her. "It is starting to get dark. We should stay here for the night." Kari said. 

They sat down against some trees while trying to get themselves comfortable. Kari sat down across from TK while Patamon and Gatomon decided to sit above them on a tree branch. 

"This is no fun. I want to go home." TK muttered. "Yeah, and I thought school was bad." Kari commented. TK stared at her with a blank look on his face. "School?" He sounded as if he had never heard that word before. "What's school?" he asked.

Kari was taken aback. Surely he must be joking, how could he not know what school is? "You don't remember what school is? You know, that place we go to every morning and stay there for like seven hours doing a bunch of crappy work." Kari told him. "I…I don't remember. I mean, I remember waking up every morning to go somewhere, I just don't remember where." TK replied. "You don't remember any of your teachers?" Kari asked. "No." TK said, sadly. 

No Kari's worries skyrocketed. Not only was TK weak because of being tortured by Devimon, but now he was losing his memory. _This is bad. This is very bad_. Kari thought to herself. 

"TK, what exactly did Devimon do to you?" Kari asked, hoping that it will help her figure out why he was losing his memory. "I don't really know what he did. All I know is that everyday I would be brought into this laboratory and strapped down to a bed. Then he would place some sort of helmet with wires sticking out of it on my head. Then I would get these really bad headaches, the worst I've ever experienced, and a bunch of memories start flashing my head. Memories of my family, friends, Matt, and you, and memories of the digital world and all the adventures we've been on. When Devimon was done he'd take me back to my cell and I'd be physically weak." TK told her. "I don't know why I'm losing my memory though.

Kari thought for a moment. She couldn't imagine what it was like for someone to go through your mind and know all your most personal thoughts and memories. But why was that affecting TK's memory? 

"Kari?" TK called. "Yeah?" "I don't ever want to forget you." TK said. Kari thought about that. _What if TK does forget who I am? I don't know what I'll do_. "Don't worry TK, I won't let you forget me." She got up and sat down next to TK, snuggled up to him, and rested her head on his chest.

"I love TK." "I love you too Kari."

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~

Devimon sat in his lair looking at Hope and Light. Again he had that evil grin on his face. "Yes, it is starting. Hope's death is approaching and I will finally have my revenge." 

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~

Kari and TK woke up early the next morning. Patamon and Gatomon had already gotten breakfast, which was no more than berries. "So what are we gonna do today?" asked Gatomon. "I don't know. We need to find our friends, but I don't know where to look." Kari replied. 

"Nice to see you digidestined again." They heard a voice say. When they turned around they saw Devimon right there. "Go away you creep!" Kari yelled. TK went pale and started shaking. Devimon said, "I wasn't afraid when there were twelve of you rats. What makes you think that I'll be afraid of a weakling like you?"

"What do you want Devimon?" Gatomon asked. "I want to see Hope die." Devimon answered. "Well your never gonna see that happen!" Kari declared. "You can't stop it from happening Child of Light! Hope has already begun to die. In a matter of days he will be no more than a memory." Devimon said. "What do mean by that?" Kari asked.

"Well Hope seems to be losing his memory doesn't he? That's just the beginning of it. I planted dark spores in his head, but these spores are different than the one that the Digimon Emperor had. These won't turn Hope evil, they'll just eat away at his mind until he's nothing more than a vegetable. Eventually he'll die as well."

Kari couldn't believe what she was hearing. "You bastard!" she yelled. Devimon laughed. "The best part is…there's nothing you can do to save him."

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~

That's it for chapter 5!! Did you like it? Will TK die? Can Kari save him? You'll have to read the next chapter to find out. Don't forget to review! 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. You should know that by now.

A/N: Hey people! Chap 6 is here. I don't have much to say so just read, enjoy, and review!

****

The Clone Wars

Chapter Six

Kari stared at Devimon. She hated that evil smile on his face. All she wanted to do was get rid of him, but she knew she couldn't do that without the others there. "You won't get away with this!" she managed to yell. "Of course I will because you can't stop me." Devimon said. 

TK's entire body was shaking from fear. "Please just leave me alone." He pleaded to Devimon. "Sorry Bearer of Hope, but I just can't leave you alone without getting my revenge." Then he let out a very sinister laugh. 

"So Hope, how would you like to come back to my lair with me. Won't it be fun?" Devimon taunted. "No! Don't take me back there! Leave me alone!" TK yelled. Fear was gripping his entire body. 

"Why are you here Devimon? Are you just trying to scare us?" Kari demanded. "Yeah get outta here before I kick your butt outta this universe!" Gatomon demanded. 

Both Kari and Gatomon were trying to act strong and brave so that Devimon wouldn't take advantage of them, but both of them knew that if Devimon attacked they wouldn't stand a chance against him.

"You think I could ever be afraid of you little twerps?" Devimon mocked. "Anyway, I'm just here to see how much the Angel of Hope is suffering. I'm just toying you digidestined. I'll let you run around the digiworld and fight my clones, making you think that you'll actually be able to defeat me. I want to have fun. I'm not ready to fight you all yet, but when I am ready, you will all die because of me." He paused for a while and continued speaking. "However the person I want to see suffer more than anyone is that Angel of Hope!"

"I won't let that happen!" Kari shouted. She would do anything save TK, the person she loved most in the world. "I admire your courage Angel of Light, but there is nothing you can do to save him. Anyway I think I leave you alone for now." Devimon said. 

"Wait!" Kari shouted to stop him from leaving. "What have you done with our friends? Where are they?" she asked him. "I don't have your friends. I don't have time to waste on those pathetic runts." With that Devimon disappeared from them.

"Well at least we know the others are safe." Gatomon said. Kari sighed and said, "We know that they're not with Devimon but that doesn't mean that they're safe." "Well we should go look for them." Patamon said. "Yeah let's go." Kari said. 

Kari looked over at TK and noticed he was still shaking from fear. She walked over to him and hugged him. "Don't worry TK, I won't let him hurt you." 

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~

Devimon sat on his throne in his lair. He was smiling at the fact that the digidestined would not be able to stop him this time.

DemiDevimon walked into Devimon's lair. "Master I just don't understand why you won't attack the digidestined now. They won't stand a chance if you attack them now." He said. Devimon gave an evil grin. "Well DemiDevimon, I find it a lot more fun to toy with my prey before I go for the kill." _And believe me, I **will** kill them_. He thought evilly.

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~

Kari, TK, Gatomon and Patamon had been walking – well in Patamon's case, flying – for hours and still could not find the other dds. "This is hopeless. We'll never find them." Kari complained. "We'll find them Kari. We just have to keep looking." Gatomon encouraged. "I think we rest and eat." Patamon added. "Yeah I agree." Kari said. 

The small group stopped and sat down under a large tree to rest. "What'll we eat?" Patamon asked. "There is nothing to eat!" Gatomon complained. "We should walk a little further. Digitamamon's diner isn't far from here." TK said. It was the only thing he had said since their encounter with Devimon earlier that day. "Alright then let's go." Kari said. 

They walked for about fifteen minutes and finally saw Digitamamon's diner. When they reached the front of the diner they noticed that the windows were broken and the diner didn't look like it was in the best condition. "Should we go in?" asked Patamon. "Uh yeah, let's go in." Kari said. 

As soon as they entered the diner they were greeted with a knife flying towards them, just barely missing TK's head. "Hey watch it!" Patamon yelled. "Get out of my diner you clones! You've destroyed it enough already!" Digitamamon yelled back. "We're not clones!" Gatomon said. "We're the digidestined!" added Kari.

"I don't believe you!" Digitamamon yelled as he charged toward TK and Kari. Luckily Patamon was able to stop him with a 'boom bubble'. "Digitamamon, please believe us. We're not clones." TK said. "We're trying to stop the clones." Gatomon said. "Prove it!" Digitamamon ordered. 

TK then grabbed the knife that was stuck in the door from when Digitamamon threw it. "What are doing TK?" Kari asked. "I'm proving to him that we're not clones." TK answered. With the knife he cut himself on him arm. He held out his arm so Digitamamon could see the blood coming from the wound. "See. Clones don't bleed." TK said. 

Digitamamon stared at TK's bloody cut for a moment. "You really are the digidestined!" he exclaimed, his voice changing from anger to joy. "Come and sit down. I'll cook you guys something really good." He directed them toward a table. 

"So you were attacked by clones?" Kari asked Digitamamon while she was tending to TK's wound. "Yes. I've been out of business lately because the only ones who come into my restaurant are clones and all they do is destroy the place." Digitamamon answered. "Why do stay here? Why don't you just leave and go somewhere safer?" Patamon asked. "It is my duty as the diner's owner to defend this place. Besides, there are no safe places in the digiworld anymore." He replied. 

Digitamamon left them and went to the kitchen to cook them a meal. While they were waiting, Kari noticed TK was looking around with an upset look on his face. "What's wrong TK?" she asked. "It's just that this place used to be so beautiful. Now it's ruined." He said. 

TK was right, the diner was ruined. Most of the tables were knocked over and lots of chairs were broken. There was shattered glass all over the floor and the walls had muck and gunk all over it. 

"This is where we had our first date." TK said while remembering that time. "The two of us were hanging out at Primary Village. That's when I first kissed you. We stayed there for a while lying in each other's arms. Then we got hungry so we rode on Pegasusmon and Nefertimon and flew here and ate our first dinner together as a couple." 

Kari smiled as TK reminded her of that day. "I remember that day as if it happened yesterday." Kari told him. It had actually been a little over a year since that day, and with everyday that passed since then, the couple seemed to fall more and more in love with each other. 

Kari's happiness faded when she saw TK sad expression. "I won't always remember that day. Not if I keep losing my memory." TK said. "Don't talk like that TK. We'll find a way to help you." Kari reassured him. 

At that moment, Digitamamon came back with their meals. "Mmmm, that smells great!" Patamon said. "Yeah let's eat!" Gatomon added. 

The four companions ate their food in silence. By the time they were done, they were stuffed. "Man that food was great!" Kari said. When they were about to leave Digitamamon stopped them and handed TK a pretty heavy backpack. "Here. I packed a bunch of food for you guys so you could eat whenever you get hungry." He told them. "Thanks Digitamamon. We really appreciate it." TK told him. 

Just as they were about to leave, the door was suddenly blasted open. In front of them stood Skullgreymon and MagnaAngemon. "Oh shit." Kari mumbled. "No! Those clones are back to completely destroy my diner!" Digitamamon exclaimed. "Get out of my diner!" He yelled as he charged at the two gigantic digimon. Unfortunately, with one hit from Skullgreymon, the egg digimon flew to the back wall of the diner and fell unconscious. 

"Gatomon! Patamon! You guys have to digivolve!" Kari instructed. "You got it Kari!" Gatomon said. "Gatomon digivolved to…Angewomon!" The angel digimon hovered above them and was ready to attack. "Celestial Arrow!" but it was to no avail. MagnaAngemon easily swapped the arrow away. 

Angewomon look helpless. "Patamon digivolve into Angemon and help me fight these guys!" "I can't! TK's too weak! I can't digivolve!" "This day is going from bad to worse." Kari mumbled. 

Angewomon looked down at her three friends. "Kari, TK, Patamon run while I distract these guys." She instructed. "No Angewomon. I'm not gonna leave you behind!" Kari said. "You have no choice!" Then she turned back towards her enemies and shot another Celestial Arrow at Skullgreymon but he also easily deflected it. Then he shot a blast at Angewomon, which hit her and made her de-digivolve back to Gatomon. 

"Gatomon!" Kari yelled. She ran over and picked up her injured digimon partner. "Now we're screwed." TK said. "Not yet. You kids run out the back door in the kitchen." It was Digitamamon who said that. He had finally gained consciousness. "We can't let you sacrifice yourself for us." Kari said. "You have to go. You're the digidestined. The clones will never be destroyed if you guys die. Now go!" he ordered. 

They hesitated for a moment but then decided to take Digitamamon's advice. While they ran, Kari looked behind her only to see the MagnaAngemon clone open a Gate of Destiny. Then Skullgreymon launched an attack at Digitamamon, which sent him flying through the gate. That was the last Kari saw of Digitamamon. 

Tears stung her eyes as she ran out the diner. _He sacrificed himself to save us. Now he's lost in the Gate of Destiny and I don't know how to save him_. They heard an explosion behind them as Skullgreymon and MagnaAngemon turned the entire diner into nothing but ashes. 

Kari and TK ran as fast as they could in the jungle of the digital world. They kept running until suddenly the smacked into a rock hard figure and fell to the ground. When Kari and TK look up they saw Leomon standing right in front of them. "Oh no, another clone." TK said. 

Kari got up and grabbed TK's hand to run but she was stopped when Leomon grabbed her shoulder. "Let me go!" she yelled. "You better not hurt her!" TK yelled. He was trying to get back to his strong, brave self, but it was obvious that he was still terrified because he was once again as pale as a ghost and was trembling from fear. 

"I'm not gonna hurt you." Leomon said. "Kari, TK, listen to me. I'm the real Leomon. Don't be afraid." "L-Leomon?" Kari said. "Leomon you have to help us. Clones of Skullgreymon and MagnaAngemon are after us. "Do not worry. Follow me. I have a safe place for you to stay." Leomon said. 

They all started to run with Leomon leading the way. They ran for a while until they came upon a river. On the left side of the river there was a waterfall. Leomon directed Kari and TK toward the waterfall. Leomon walked around the water and inside a cave hidden behind the waterfall. TK and Kari followed him inside the cave. Gatomon was still be carried by Kari while Patamon landed on TK's head so he could rest for a while. 

The cave was actually quite large. The group continued walking for a while. Then they turned a corner and Kari and TK saw Ogremon, Piximon, and Wormmon sitting around a campfire. "Look who I found." Leomon announced to his friends. "Kari! TK!" Wormmon greeted. "Hi Patamon! Hi…uh…Gatomon doesn't look like she's in the best condition." The worm-like digimon noticed. "Rest her down here. I can take care of her." Piximon instructed. Kari followed his orders and put Gatomon down next to him. 

"TK, Kari, you wouldn't happen to know where Ken, would you?" Wormmon asked. Kari shook her head. "No we don't know where he and others are." "So how did you guys end up here?" TK asked them. "We each were attacked by clones and separated from our friends. Finding digimon we could trust is hard thing to do lately, but we managed to find each other. We wandered for days for a safe place to stay. We eventually found this place and the clones have not yet found us here." Leomon explained. 

"It's a good thing we found you guys. I don't think we would have survived against MagnaAngemon and Skullgreymon." Kari said. "You were being chased by them? You guys are lucky you made it through alive." Ogremon said. "Yeah we know we're lucky." Patamon said. 

There was silence for a while and Piximon was just about done with taking care of Gatomon. "She'll be as good as new by tomorrow. She's just sleeping right now." He informed Kari. 

"I just want to know one thing", said Ogremon, "How exactly are you digidestined gonna defeat Devimon and the clones?" "I don't really know how we're gonna beat them. It's gonna be even harder since Patamon can't digivolve." Kari replied. "Well if you need any help, we'll be happy to assist you." Leomon stated. "Thanks." Kari said. 

It was already starting to get dark in the digiworld. Leomon and Ogremon had gone out and got some dinner for everyone to eat. After everyone ate, they decided to go to sleep since they were tired because of the hard day they had.

Patamon, Gatomon, and Wormmon were asleep next to the fire, TK and Kari were sleeping against the wall in the back of the cave with Kari snuggled up to TK. Leomon, Ogremon, and Piximon were just sleeping in different areas of the cave. 

That night, TK wasn't having a good sleep. He was sweating and his face had a look of pain on it. 

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~

__

There was only darkness. He couldn't see anything. What was going on? Then he realized his eyes were shut tight. He slowly opened his eyes, expecting to see his room, but all he saw was a room with different machines and medical instruments. 

'Am I in a hospital?' he wondered. No. He was not in a hospital. He tried to move but he couldn't move his arms or his legs and his back felt very cold. That's when he realized he was strapped onto a metal bed. 

Fear gripped him. 'Where am I! What's going on!' He wanted to yell, but couldn't seem to find his voice. 

He felt something placed on top his head, but did not see the person who put it there. It was some sort of helmet with wires attached to it. The other ends of the wires were attached to some kind of machine. 

"S-Someone help me!" he finally managed to say, though it was no more than a whisper. Suddenly a buzzing noise came from the device on his head. He didn't know what it meant.

All of a sudden he started seeing all his memories. Some memories he didn't even know he had. His first time walking as a baby, speaking his first word, playing with his big brother Matt. 'Where are these memories coming from?' he asked himself.

He saw his dad and Matt walking out the door with suitcases in their hands. Were they going on a trip together? Why couldn't he and his mom go too?

He saw himself at summer camp when he was eight, then in the digiworld. He remembered fighting Devimon. Then seeing Angemon turn into digital data.

AHH!! All these memories were making his head hurt. He never felt such a pain in his entire life! His brain felt like it was going to explode! "AHHHH!" he screamed in pain. 

Then everything started to go black again. Darkness overtook his body again as he blacked out.

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~

TK bolted up from his sleep. He was panting hard and he was drenched in sweat. Kari, who was snuggled up to TK, woke up when she felt him move from under her. 

"TK? TK what's wrong?" She asked. Concern was evident in her voice. TK grabbed his head and screamed, waking up everyone in the cave. "TK? TK!"

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~

Ha ha! Cliffy! If you want to know what'll happen next, you'll just have to wait until I post the next chapter. Please REVIEW!

__


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Everyone here knows that I don't own Digimon! 

A/N: As always, thank you for the reviews I got for the previous chapter. Well I don't really have much to say so just read and hopefully enjoy!

****

The Clone Wars

Chapter Seven

Kari held onto TK to try to calm him down. She had no idea what was wrong with him. One minute they were sleeping, the next minute he was holding his head and screaming in pain. 

"TK, please tell me what's wrong." Kari pleaded. "C'mon TK. Please calm down." Patamon said with worry in his voice. "What's wrong with him?" Wormmon asked when he woke up. "I don't know. He just started freaking out." Gatomon explained. 

Kari had held on tightly to TK and rested his head against her chest. He finally calmed down and was now crying like a child against her chest. "Don't worry TK, everything will be okay." Kari tried to reassure him. She started rocking him back and forth until he eventually fell back asleep. "Is he going to be alright?" Leomon asked. "I hope so." Kari replied. 

It took Kari a while before she could fall asleep again. She was too worried about TK. _I need to help him. I don't want to lose him_. Kari thought. Finally her tiredness took over her and she fell back asleep. 

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~

The next morning Kari was waken up by Leomon. "Rise and shine Kari." Leomon said. Kari noticed that everyone else, including TK, was already awake and eating breakfast. "Oh hi Leomon. You could've woken up with everyone else." Kari said. "We figured you could use the extra sleep." Leomon responded. "Oh thanks." Kari said. 

Kari got up and walked to over to where the others were eating. "Morning Kari!" TK greeted with a smile. _Huh? He seems okay_. Kari thought. Gatomon noticed the confused look on Kari's face and said, "He doesn't remember what happened last night." "Oh" was all Kari said. 

"So what's for breakfast?" Kari asked as she sat down. "Fish and vegetables." Piximon said as he handed Kari her breakfast. "Oh…uh…thanks." She said. It wasn't her favorite meal, but she had no choice but to eat it. 

After breakfast, Gatomon said, "Shouldn't we try to find the others today?" "Yeah I want to be with Ken." Wormmon added. "Yeah I guess we should leave now to look for them." Kari said.

"Are you sure you want to leave? It's pretty dangerous out there." Leomon said. "Yes, we have to find our friends and defeat Devimon and find a way to save TK and find a way to get home. Wow we have a lot of things to do." Kari said. "I'm going with you guys." Wormmon said. "Well if you ever need anything you know where to find us." Ogremon said.

"Thanks for everything guys." Kari said as she picked up her bag of first aid supplies and TK grabbed the bag of food that Digitamamon gave them. 

With that they walked around the waterfall and out of the cave. "A part of me wishes we could just stay in that safe cave with them. Away from all the clones." TK said. "I'll feel safer once we find the others." Patamon said. 

While they were walking they heard a loud noise. "Terra Force!" "Metal Wolf Claw!" "That's Tai and the others!" Kari yelled and she and TK starting running in the direction that they heard the fighting. "Wait you two! Those might be clones!" Gatomon yelled as she, Patamon, and Wormmon went after them. 

They ran until they were in an open field. There they saw Tai, Matt, and all the other digidestined. "Tai!" Kari called as she ran toward him. "Kari! TK!" Tai yelled when he saw them. "Where have you guys been? We were looking all over for you." Kari said. 

"They were with me." A familiar voice answered. Kari looked to her right and saw Gennai. "Gennai? What are you doing here?" Kari questioned. "Well I guess I have a lot of explaining to do." Gennai said. After a second, he continued with the story.

"You see since my house was destroyed by the clones I've been searching for you all. The number of clones has increased dramatically. Now, I'm afraid, there seems to be more clones than actual digimon. It appears that Devimon had done something to the gate to your real world so I wasn't able to contact Izzy or anyone else via computer like I used to. I decided that since I couldn't get a hold of you guys I would find your digimon partners instead. Unfortunately I only found three of them: Veemon, Hawkmon, and Armadillomon." 

It was only at that moment that Kari and TK had realized the Veemon, Hawkmon, and Armadillomon were there with the rest of the group. 

"Anyway," Gennai continued, "I had finally managed to track you all down when you came to the Digiworld. So when I finally found the digidestined they were being attacked by an army of cloned elecmon, all except for you and TK of course. Anyway I used my latest invention, a teleportation device, to teleport everyone to a safe place. I was going to go back to find you and TK, but due to an unfortunate accident my teleportation device broke." 

Gennai said that last sentence while giving an annoyed glance towards Davis. "What? It was my fault! I just wanted to look at the thing and it just fell to the ground and smashed into pieces because…uh…uh…Veemon knocked it out of my!" Davis defended himself. "Don't try to blame this on an innocent digimon Davis!" Veemon yelled.

"Well getting back to what I was saying," Gennai continued, "I had to spend the entire day trying to fix the thing and then it took another while trying to track you guys down. We finally found you near this area so we came, but we were attacked by clones and well that's when you guys found us." Gennai explained. 

"So what's been going on with you two?" asked Matt. Matt's question reminded Kari of everything they had been through and about what was happening to TK. 

"Well we had another encounter with Devimon." Kari said. "He didn't try to hurt you did he?" Tai asked with concern. "No he didn't, but I don't think Devimon is our biggest concern anymore." Kari said. "What do ya mean?" asked Sora. "Well it's kind of a long story." Kari replied.

For the next few minutes Kari told everyone about what Devimon said about putting a dark spore in TK's head that will eat at his brain and make him lose his memory. "So in the end TK'll die?" Yolie asked after Kari was finished explaining everything. "That's what Devimon said." Kari replied. "There's no way I'm gonna let my little brother die!" Matt declared. "Yeah, if there's a way to save TL, we'll find it." Davis added. 

TK looked a bit confused at that moment. "My name is TK." He told Davis. "Yeah, I know. I always mess up your name." Davis said. "He must have forgotten that too." Izzy said. "Whoa, what else have you forgotten TM?" asked Davis. "Davis you idiot! Obviously if he doesn't remember something then he doesn't know that he forgot it!" Joe scolded. "Oh yeah." Davis replied. "What a moron." Yolie mumbled. 

"Well getting back to more important issues, maybe there's a way to take the spore out of TK." Sora suggested. "Do you have any ideas Gennai?" asked Mimi. "I'm afraid I don't, but I do know that you must stay focused on defeating Devimon and his clones." Gennai responded. "What do you mean 'stay focused on Devimon?!' We have to stay focused on saving TK!" Matt exclaimed. "Yes I know, but the only way I can think of saving TK is by going after the source, which is Devimon." Gennai replied. 

No one said anything for while. Each of the digidestined was trying to figure out the best thing to do. Finally Tai spoke up. "Alright here's what we'll do…we'll fight Devimon. We have all our digimon now so we'll be able to put up a good fight. Hopefully along the way we'll be able to find a way to save TK." "I'm sure once we beat Devimon the spore will be destroyed and TA will be okay." Davis said. 

"So does everyone agree on what we'll do?" asked Tai. They all nodded. "I don't think I'll be able to go along with you all. Instead I'll go back to my hideout and see if I can find any information on how you guys can beat Devimon or save TK." Gennai announced.

With that, Gennai teleported away. "Okay, you guys ready to go?" Tai asked. "Yep!" everyone said. "Then let's go!"

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~

Okay, Okay I know that chapter wasn't very good, but I had some writers block so I really didn't know what else to do. Anyway, please **review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Digimon!

A/N: Hi again! I'm back with another chapter! As always, thank you to those who reviewed the previous chapter. Well, school starts back soon so I might be pretty busy with school so it might be a while for me to update. Don't worry though, I will finish this story. Anyway, on with the story! Read, review, and enjoy!

****

The Clone Wars

Chapter Eight

"Tai! We've been walking for hours. My feet hurt!" complained Mimi. "Jeez Mimi, is complaining the only thing you do?" Davis asked. "Well Davis in about ten seconds you'll never hear me complain again because you'll be dead!" Mimi shot back. 

She was about to pounce on Davis but, fortunately for Davis, Joe grabbed her shoulders to calm her down. "Relax Mimi. Besides, it won't do us any good if you kill Davis now. We still need him so veemon and wormmon DNA digivolve into Imperialdramon." "Yeah – hey! That's not all I'm good for!" Davis yelled. 

The group of digidestined were now tired and very irritated. Sora sighed and said, "Tai, this is pointless. We don't know where we're going or what we're gonna do. All we're doing is walking around aimlessly and tiring ourselves out. We're tired, irritated, and personally I just want to go home!" Sora whined. "Well Sora, all this complaining isn't helping the situation either!" Tai retorted. "Listen oh mighty leader of ours," Matt said sarcastically, "Sora's right. We don't even have a plan on what to do."

"Um…guys? I thought the plan was to defeat Devimon." Davis said. "Uh Davis, defeating Devimon isn't a plan. It's a goal. We don't have a plan on how we're going to beat him." Izzy said. "Well it can't be that hard!" Davis said. Then Matt and Yolie hit him behind the head. "Ouch!" "Humph, I think you deserved that." Cody said. 

Throughout all the bickering and arguing, Kari and TK remained silent. TK didn't feel like getting involved in the argument and Kari was lost in her own thoughts. _I just want to help TK_. She thought to herself. "They fight like little kids." TK said with amusement. His statement had snapped Kari out of her thoughts. "Huh? Oh yeah they do, but then again, they always fight." Kari replied. "I thinks it's kinda funny." TK said with a smile on his face. Kari couldn't help but smile when she saw TK smile. 

"Ken! Let me go! I can beat him." Davis yelled. Apparently Davis was now on the verge of tackling Matt, but luckily Ken was holding him back. "Sorry Davis but I'm afraid that if you fight Matt the fight won't end in your favor." Ken said. "Hey let him go. It's been a while since I've had a good fight." Matt said while smiling. "Yeah that'll be great Matt…beating up someone younger than you." Sora said, obviously irritated by the boy's immature behavior. "He started it." Matt mumbled. 

Fortunately Ken was able to subdue Davis and the bickering and fighting finally seemed to end. Now the dds were ready to talk seriously about what they were gonna do. "So does anyone have an idea on what to do?" asked Joe. "How about we find Devimon's lair, break into it, beat the crap out of Devimon, and then leave." Davis suggested. "That's not going to work, Davis." Ken said. "Oh, and why not?" asked Davis. "Because we don't how strong Devimon is, how many clones he's got around his lair, and we don't even know where his lair is!" Ken replied. Once again the digidestined were silent. Each person was trying to figure out a plan. 

"How about you guys fight against us." The digidestined heard a voice say. When they turned around they saw clones of Paildramon, Shakkoumon, and Silphymon. "We might be in a bit of trouble." Joe said. "No were not. Veemon, digivolve!" Davis shouted. "You got it Davis." Veemon replied.

"Veemon digivolve to…ExVeemon!" "Alright wormmon, it's your turn!" Ken yelled. 

"Wormmon digivolve to…Stingmon!" "You ready to do this Ken?" asked Davis. "Yeah let's do it!" Ken responded. 

"ExVeemon" "Stingmon" " DNA digivolve to…Paildramon!" 

"Hey Kari, you ready?" Yolie asked. "You bet." Kari replied. 

"Hawkmon digivolve to…Aquilamon!"

"Gatomon!" "Aquilamon!" "DNA digivolve to…Silphymon!" 

"Oh no! Patamon can't digivolve!" Cody shouted. "Don't worry about kid. I'll handle this." Matt said. "Go for it Gabumon!" 

"Gabumon digivolve to…Garurumon!"

"Garurumon digivolve to…WereGarurumon!" "Now attack you guys!" Tai ordered. 

Paildramon attacked the clone Paildramon, Silphymon attacked the clone Silphymon, and WereGarurumon attacked the clone Shakkoumon. 

"Desperado Blaster!" both Paildrmon said at the same time. The attacks collided. Silphymon's attack toward the clone Silphymon was pretty much the same. The only one who seemed to be making progress was WereGarurumon. 

WereGarurumon attacked with a Wolf Claw and then a Garuru Kick. Both attacks hit Shakkoumon but was unable to destroy him. Then Shakkoumon sent his Kachina Bombs at WereGarurumon. 

"WereGarurumon! Digivolve into MetalGarurumon and take down that digimon!" Matt ordered. "You got it Matt!"  


"WereGarurumon digivolve to…MetalGarurumon!" MetalGarurumon charged toward Shakkoumon. "Metal Wolf Claw!" The attack hit the clone Shakkoumon and turned him into digital data. 

Meanwhile, Paildramon and Silphymon weren't having much luck. "This is no use. There exactly equal to each other." Ken stated. "Well then let's kick it up a notch." Davis said. "Paildramon, digivolve into your mega form!" Davis instructed. Paildramon nodded. 

"Paildramon digivolve to…Imperialdramon!" "Positron Laser!" Soon the clone Paildramon was turned into digital data. 

"I could use some help here!" Silphymon said. "You got it!" Imperialdramon said. "Positron Laser!" With that the clone Silphymon was destroyed. 

"Well that went well." Mimi said. "It would have been easier if the rest of you guys joined in." Davis said. "Well we knew you guys could handle it." Tai replied. "Whatever."

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~

"Uh, Devimon sir, we seem to have a bit of a problem." DemiDevimon said. "What kind of a problem?" Devimon asked. "Well, uh, you see, we can no longer produce anymore clones. We seemed to have run out of the data that we stole from the boy. Shall I command the other clones to bring him back here?" "No. I have a better idea. You see, I want to hurt that little brat for beating me last time. Nothing will hurt him more than seeing his beloved one suffer." Devimon said. "You mean the Bearer of Light?" DemiDevimon asked. 

"That's exactly who I mean. Yes, Hope and Light will die together. Bring the girl to me!" Devimon commanded. 

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~

Okay, I know this chapter was bit short. Sorry. Well I hope you liked it anyway. Please review. I really appreciate reviews. Hopefully I'll be able to add the next chapter soon but, like I said, school is starting again. I'll try my best to update soon though. 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon so please don't sue me.

A/N: Okay I'm back with chapter nine! I'd like to say thank you for the reviews I got for the previous chapter. Well I hope you like this chapter.

Oh and one more thing before you read. TK does not forget things in chronological order. He forgets things that aren't very important to him first and the things he loves most will be forgotten last. Okay now you go and read the fic. 

****

The Clone Wars

Chapter Nine

It was nighttime in the digital world and all of the digidestined and digimon were asleep except for Matt, Tai, Agumon, and Gabumon, who were keeping watch. Now Tai, Agumon and Gabumon were having a conversation of their own and Matt sat by himself away from them lost in his own thoughts.

As Matt look over to his left he saw Kari and TK sleeping cuddled up to each other. He noticed the expression on his brother's face. TK seemed to be having a bad dream. _This shouldn't be happening to you, bro. I wish there was something I can but I just feel so useless!_ Matt thought. 

"You look like you have the weight of the world on your shoulders" a voice behind him said. Matt didn't need to look at who it was, he already recognized the voice. 

"Oh, hi Sora. Why aren't you asleep?" Matt asked as Sora sat down beside him. "I couldn't sleep." She replied. "Why do you seem so bummed out?" Matt sighed and answered, "Because I don't know how to help TK. He's my little brother and I'm supposed to protect him but I don't know how." 

Sora looked over at TK and noticed the same pained expression on his face. "Matt, none of us knows what to do. We just have to roll with the punches and try to figure out something as we go along. I know TK's your little brother and you love him, but right now there's nothing that you or anyone of us can do for him now." 

Again Matt sighed and said, "I know your right, Sora, but I just hate seeing him like this." "Don't worry, Matt. We'll find a way to help him." Sora reassured him.

Meanwhile, Tai was watching as Matt and Sora were having their conversation. He decided not to go over there and interrupt them, but a part of him didn't like seeing them so friendly towards each other. 

Tai has had a long time crush on Sora but never told her how he felt. He also knew that now Matt was starting to develop feelings for her. Tai was afraid that Sora liked Matt and not him. _I need to get over this jealousy thing. I've known Sora since I was a little child and Matt's such a good friend to me he's almost like the brother I never had!_ Tai scolded himself. 

"Hey Tai? Why do you keep staring at Sora and Matt?" asked Agumon. "Huh? Oh, uh, no reason. I didn't even realize I was staring." "I think we should go over there an join them." Gabumon said. "Yeah good idea." Tai responded and the three of them got up and walked over to Matt and Sora. 

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~

At the moment Devimon was sitting on his throne in his lair and he was not happy. "DemiDevimon! Get in here now!" Devimon yelled. A minute later DemiDevimon came running into the room.

"Is there something I could help you with master?" asked DemiDevimon. "Yes. You could start by telling why you haven't brought me the Child of Light yet!" exclaimed Devimon. "Uh…well you see, master, I've been pretty busy doing the other things you asked me to do." DemiDevimon responded. "Well when I want you to do something, I expect it to be done right away. Now go, take a few clones with you, and bring me that rotten Child of Light!" yelled Devimon. "Yes sir, right away!" then DemiDevimon flew away. 

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~

"Hey Tai, don't you think it's time for Davis and Ken keep watch. I'm tired." Matt said. A couple hours had passed since they began their watch and by now Sora was sound asleep. "Yeah you're right, Matt. Let's go wake them." Tai agreed.

The two nineteen year olds got up and was about to wake up their friends when Tai suddenly stopped. "What's wrong, Tai?" asked Matt. "Shh. I think I hear something." Tai whispered. 

Suddenly clones of Leomon and Puppetmon jumped out at them. "Oh no! Everyone wake up!" Matt yelled. "Agumon digivolve!" Tai shouted. 

"Agumon warp digivolve to…WarGreymon!" 

By now all the dds were up. "Oh man! Where did these guys come from?" Joe asked. "Are you all just gonna stand there or is someone gonna help me?" WarGreymon asked. "This should be easy enough." Matt said. "Go on Gabumon!" 

"Gabumon warp digivolve to…MetalGarurumon!" 

"Veemon digivolve to…ExVeemon!" "Yeah go get em ExVeemon!" Davis cheered. 

"Fists of the Beast King!" Leomon yelled as the attack hit ExVeemon. "You'll pay for that." ExVeemon said as he charged toward Leomon.

"Metal Wolf Claw!" "Terra Force!" MetalGarurumon and WarGreymon let out their attacks at Puppetmon but missed. 

"Puppet Pummel!" Puppetmon's attack hit WarGreymon but didn't seem to hurt him much. 

Meanwhile up in tree, DemiDevimon was watching the battle. "Good. The digidestined are distracted by the battle. Now's your chance to grab the Child of Light." He said to a clone that was next to him. The clone nodded its head and the swooped down the grab Kari.

"Kari look out!" Yolie yelled when she saw a clone of Angemon head straight toward her. Kari didn't have time to move and within seconds she was in the sky with Angemon holding tightly. "Tai! TK! Help!" Kari yelled frantically. 

"Kari!" yelled TK. He was shaking all over now. He was still too afraid even to help the girl he loved most. "Somebody help her!" Tai ordered. 

"Hand of Fate!" The cloned Angemon let out his attack and hit the other digidestined and digimon before any of them could digivolve. Then he quickly flew away with Kari with DemiDevimon close behind. 

"Terra Force!" WarGreymon had finally hit the Puppetmon clone and turned him into data. ExVeemon had done the same to Leomon. 

"We have to go after Kari!" Tai exclaimed. "I didn't see where they went." WarGreymon said. TK fell on the ground and started holding his head and he was crying. "No. This is all my fault. Kari is gonna get hurt and it's my fault." 

Matt placed a comforting hand on his brother's shoulder and said, "We'll get her back, bro. We'll get her back." 

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~

About an hour later, Kari was sitting alone in a dungeon. "This must be where TK was kept." She thought out loud. "Now how do I get out of here?" 

Then Kari heard the sound of a door open and footsteps coming toward her. "Hello my dear Bearer of Light." Devimon said when he was in front of her cell. "Let me out of here you creep!" Kari demanded. "Hmm. Let me think about that…no. You're gonna stay here with me." Devimon replied. 

"Are you going to kill me?" Kari asked. "No I'm not going to kill you. Not yet at least." Devimon replied. "Then what are you going to do with me?" Kari asked. "That's for me to know and you to find out." Devimon said. "Well then tell me why you're doing all of this. I find it hard to believe that everything you're doing is just to get revenge on TK. You've got to have another motive." Kari said. 

Devimon laughed then said, "You want to know what I'm doing. Fine, I'll tell you. You see, I'm gonna take over this world with my clones, but that's not all. I'm also going to take over your world. Don't you remember the clone of your precious Child of Hope that I sent to your world? Well I only sent one then because it's hard to get the clones through the barrier between both worlds. But now I found a way and, as we speak, there are many clones in your world already. Hahaha. My plan is perfect!" 

"You're crazy! You can't do that!" Kari exclaimed. "Oh but I can and I will." Devimon retorted. 

Then DemiDevimon walked up to Devimon. "Master, our special guest seems to have recovered most of his powers now. He says that he's ready." "He's ready, huh? Well let me go see him myself." Devimon said. Then he and DemiDevimon walked away, leaving Kari by herself again. 

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~

Kari didn't know when she fell asleep that night, but she awoke the next morning when she heard someone calling her name. 

"Kari? Are you all right?" When she was fully awake she saw that it was an Andromon that was calling her. "Huh? Leave me alone!" Kari yelled. "No, wait. I'm not a clone. I'm your old friend Andromon. Don't you remember me?" Andromon said. "Andromon? It's really you?" Kari asked in disbelief. "Yes but don't speak so loud, I don't want anyone to hear. I've been pretending to be one of Devimon's clones." Andromon said. 

"How did you end up here?" Kari asked. "The clones attacked my village and destroyed everything and killed many innocent digimon. When they left, I mingled in amongst their group and pretended to be one of them so that I could find out if there was a way to beat them." Andromon explained. 

"Did you find out anything important?" asked Kari. "No. The only thing I know is that Devimon has sent clones into your world and is trying to take control over your world." Andromon answered. "Yeah I know that. Hey Andromon? Do you think you could get me out of here? I have to tell me friends about what Devimon is doing." Kari asked. "Of course I can. Just give me a minute."

After a couple of minutes, Kari was out of her cell. "Now I just need to get out of this fortress." Kari said. "Don't worry about it. I know every way to get out of here without running into trouble." Andromon informed. "Follow me." 

Before Kari knew it, she was running through different hallways and passageways with Andromon. _This place is like a maze_. Kari thought to herself. 

After a few minutes of running and sneaking around, they had finally reached a small door. "You can go out through there. There are a few clones in this area but you'll just have to sneak past them." Andromon said. "Aren't you coming with me?" Kari asked. "No. I want to stay here so I can keep an eye on Devimon and see if there is a way to beat him and destroy his clones." Andromon replied. "Oh, well, good luck." Kari said and then she left. 

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~

Tai and the other digidestined were now walking through the jungle in search of Kari. "How could they just take her when we have twelve digimon and digidestined on our side! You guys should have been looking out for other clones!" Tai scolded. He was fuming now. His little sister had been kidnapped and that was the last thing that he wanted to happen. 

"Yelling at everyone isn't going to get Kari back, Tai." Sora said. "Well what do want me to do! My little sister was kidnapped!" Tai yelled. "Listen Tai we're all frustrated but your yelling isn't helping the situation." Joe said. 

"It would certainly help if we knew where Devimon's fortress is. Are you sure you don't remember where it is, TK?" Izzy said. "No." TK said, meekly. "When I escaped form there I just ran. I wasn't paying attention to which way I was going or coming from."

"Well I definitely know that I saw that clone of Angemon head this way so I'm sure if we keep going in this direction we'll find it." Gatomon said. "Yeah you're probably right, Gatomon." Said Cody. 

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~

"Are you sure that your power is fully recovered?" Devimon asked another digimon. "Yes, I know it is." Said the other digimon. "Good. It won't be long now until my plan is finished." Devimon said. "I think I'll go now." Devimon was about to leave when DemiDevimon came running in the room. 

"Master! Master! The Child of Light has escaped!" "What! How could that happen?!" Devimon boomed. "I'm not sure, master, but when I went to her cell to bring her into the lab, she was missing." DemiDevimon explained. 

"You sure have a way of letting your prisoners escape easily." The other digimon said to Devimon. "Oh shut up! When I'm through with those digidestined they'll wish they were never born." Devimon retorted. 

He was about to exit the room, but the other digimon said, "Wait! When will I get my chance to handle those digidestined?" "You'll get your chance when I say you can." Devimon answered. Then he and DemiDevimon left the room.

The other digimon stood in the room with an evil grin on his face. "Oh no Devimon, that's where you are wrong. No one tells me what to do. I only obey myself. You, Devimon have just made a grave mistake. Hahahaha!" 

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~

That's it for chapter 9! Who is the other digimon? You'll just have to read the next chapter to find out! I don't really know when the next chapter will be out because school is really taking a lot of my time but I'll try to get it up as soon as possible. Don't forget to REVIEW! 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Like I've stated a thousand times, I don't own Digimon. 

A/N: It's me again! I would like to thank the people who reviewed the last chapter. I hope this chapter will be good. Hopefully this story will be done soon. It's a lot longer than I expected it to be. 

Well I do not know if Devimon has another digivolution. If he does, then I don't know what it is so I'll make up my own. If he does not, then you'll just have to use your imagination and pretend he does. Well read on and review! 

****

The Clone Wars

Chapter Ten

"Master, what are you gonna do?" DemiDevimon asked Devimon. "Well DemiDevimon, it's obvious that I'm surrounded by foolish digimon that can't even keep and stupid human in a jail cell! Now I've decided to take matters into my own hands. It's time for me to pay those digipunks a little visit." 

With that Devimon and DemiDevimon left the fortress and went in search of the digidestined. However, in the shadows of the fortress, a figure stood and listened to Devimon's conversation with DemiDevimon. "Good Devimon, go fight them. Now you've just made yourself a pawn in my plan." The figure said to himself.

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~ 

Kari was getting tired. She seemed to be walking forever. It was hard for her to get around with running into any clones. She had seen many since she left Devimon's fortress, but luckily she was able to get passed them with out any of them seeing her. It was a difficult, though. 

Kari finally decided that she had walked enough and sat down to take a break. _I wish Gatomon were here. At least if she was here then I wouldn't be so scared of running into the clones_. She thought. 

Then Kari started to feel very lonely. She suddenly started to wish that she were with her friends and, most of all, TK. He was always the one who was able to help her. Whenever she was scared, he was the one who was to protect her. Gatomon was also always there for her. She was more than just Kari's Digimon partner, she was her friend. Now however, Kari was all alone.

When she figured that she was strong enough to continue, Kari got up and began walking. She really needed to find her friends. As she walking, she heard a noise from above her. When Kari look up, she saw Devimon flying above her with DemiDevimon following close behind. 

Kari quickly ducked behind some bushes so they wouldn't be able to see her. _Oh no. They must be going after the others_. Kari thought. After Devimon had passed her, she got up ran in the same direction, hoping that she would find her friends. 

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~

"How far could Devimon's hideout be." Davis complained. "Obviously very far." Cody muttered. "We're probably very close." Yolie said, trying to put confidence in her teammates. "For some reason, I doubt that." Ken said. "Well we have to keep searching. We have to find Kari!" Tai stated. He was determined to find his little sister. 

"If only there was something I could do to help." TK said. "I just don't know what's wrong with me!" Right now he was angrier with himself than he was with Devimon. Kari, the love of his life, was taken by an evil digimon and he couldn't even save her. If only there was some way that he could get Patamon to digivolve. 

"Don't worry TK, we'll find Kari and she'll be alright." Patamon reassured his partner. "I'm just hoping that we don't run into any clones on our way to Devimon's fortress. We need to save our strength for the fight against Devimon." Gatomon added. 

"Let's not focus on fight Devimon right now." Matt said. "Are main focus right now is finding his hide out and then finding Kari." "I agree with you there." Joe added. "It doesn't matter if we fight Devimon now, anyway. We totally have this under control." Davis said. "Is it just me or does Davis always seem to be too overconfident." Ken commented. 

"He's too overconfident." The whole group said at the same time. "I don't know what you guys are talking about." Davis said. 

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~

Andromon was running down the halls of Devimon's fortress heading towards the way out. He had just seen what Devimon's partner in crime was up to. "Oh no. Oh no. He's going to attack the digidestined's world." Andromon said out loud. "I have to find them and warn them. 

Just as he was near to the exit, the evil digimon appeared in front of him. "I knew someone here wasn't a clone. I guess it is you." The digimon said. With one swipe of his sword, Andromon was turned into bits and pieces of digital data. 

"I'm not going to let anyone stop me. I will control both worlds!" The evil digimon said. "Now I am going to put my plan into action." Then he left. 

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~

The digidestined were getting tired and hungry from their little journey. "Okay someone really needs to start bringing cars into the digital world." Mimi said. "Forget cars, planes would so much better." Davis added. "Wait a minute, we don't need planes. A lot of our digimon fly." Izzy pointed out. "Well then it's settled, we'll have all the flying digimon digivolve." Joe said. "Uh don't you think we should save our energy to fight Devimon." Biyomon suggested. "Yeah we agree!" said all the flying digimon. Actually the reason they didn't want to digivolve was because they didn't want to carry all those digidestined and the digimon that couldn't fly. 

"Now's not a time to be lazy, Biyomon." Sora said, catching on to the digimon's plot. They were about to digivolve when Joe suddenly yelled, "Wait! What's that?" while pointing to the sky. 

In the distance, the digidestined saw a black spot in the sky. When the figure came closer, their faces turned into looks of fear when they noticed that it was Devimon. "I guess we'll be having that fight now." Cody said. "Get ready every!" Tai yelled. "Alright, it's time for you digimon to digivolve!" "Right!" everyone yelled in unison. 

"Agumon warp digivolve to…WarGreymon!"

"Gabumon warp digivolve to…MetalGarurumon!"

"Palmon digivolve to…Togemon!"

"Togemon digivolve to…Lilymon!"

"Biyomon digivolve to…Birdramon!"

"Birdramon digivolve to…Garudamon!" 

"Tentomon digivolve to…Kabuterimon!"

"Kabuterimon digivolve to MegaKabuterimon!"

"Gomamon digivolve to…Ikkakumon!"

"Ikkakumon digivolve to…Zudomon!"

"Veemon digivolve to…ExVeemon!"

"Hawkmon digivolve to…Aquilamon!"

Wormmon digivolve to…Stingmon!"

Armadillomon digivolve to…Ankylomon!"

By the time all the digimon were digivolved, Devimon had reached them. "Well it's good to see that you are all ready to fight me." "We're gonna take you down!" Davis yelled at him. "You really don't expect to beat of us, do you?" Matt said. Devimon laughed and said, "Yes I will beat all of you and I'll show you how."

Before any of the digimon could react, Devimon shot black orbs at them. They didn't get hurt, but all of the digimon were turned back into their rookie forms. "What happened?" Sora asked. "I feel weak, Sora." Biyomon said. "He took all of our power." Agumon explained. "Great, now what are we supposed to do? We're screwed!" Tai exclaimed. 

Then the black orbs were taken back to Devimon and went inside of him. A black aura started to form around Devimon. Then he was encompassed in a black cocoon. The digidestined just watched in horror as all of this was happening. 

Suddenly, the cocoon burst open and there was Devimon. He looked different, though. He had more muscles and wore metal armor over his body. Huge eagle-like wings came from his back. 

Devimon couldn't help but laugh at them. "Now do you see how I'm going to win? By the way, you can call me HellDevimon." he told them. The digidestined were all full of fear. Every one of them were silently saying their good bye's to life. 

TK was holding Patamon tightly. He was more than terrified right now. He still remembered the day that he lost Patamon because of Devimon. Now he was afraid he'll lose Patamon again, afraid that he already lost Kari, and afraid that he and all his friends were going to die.

HellDevimon glared at all of them. He knew that there was no way they could beat him now. "Who should I start with first?" he asked them. "I know. I'll start with the one who destroyed me last time. Say good bye, Hope!" HellDevimon started powering up an attack to fire at TK and Patamon. 

"Leave him alone!" Everyone heard a voice say. They looked in the direction of the voice and saw Kari standing there. "Don't hurt him!" she yelled to HellDevimon. "Kari! You're alright!" TK said. A small smile managed to creep on his face. 

"So the rotten child of Light wants to protect her love. How touching." HellDevimon said sarcastically. Then HellDevimon pointed his attack towards Kari. "I'll just kill you first and then kill the child of Hope." "Kari run!" Tai yelled. 

TK started running toward her, hoping that he could stop HellDevimon's attack from hitting her. "Bye bye!" HellDevimon yelled as he firing his attack.

Then there was a bright, almost blinding, light. Kari closed her eyes shut, waiting for the pain that was about to come. "Kari!" TK yelled. The light was so bright that he couldn't see where he was going and he tripped and fell. 

Finally the light faded. Everyone opened their eyes and saw that Kari was still there, unharmed. They also noticed that HellDevimon was nowhere in sight. "Where is HellDevimon?" Mimi asked. "Uh, guys, look at that." Cody said while pointing at the ground. 

The digidestined gasped what they. They saw HellDevimon as…a key chain. 

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~

Well chapter 10 is done! Was that a cliffhanger? Oh well, guess you'll just have to read the next chapter to find out what's gonna happen. For all you Takari fans, don't worry cuz the next chapter will have more Takari in it. Anyway, please review! I love reviews! Oh and I encourage you to read and review my new fic called "A Meeting Like No Other" It's a Takari! 


End file.
